Iron Man (2021 film)
Iron Man is a 2021 film starring Jack Huston as Iron Man, Costa Ronin as Crimson Dynamo, Calvin Mackie as James Rhodes, and others. Plot Press conference #1 The film introduces Tony Stark, who has inherited the fortune of Stark Industries, working with his friend Anton Vanko, who disguises himself as an American named Marco, so that Tony doesn't know that he was a Russian KGB agent. At the conference, Stark announces that he will fly to Siberia with his friend and liaison, lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes. Back to the introduction of the characters:Anton/Marco always likes to take naps, even in bed. After the meeting when Tony is talking to Marco, he falls asleep. Jericho missile The next day Tony and Rhodey fly to Russia on Stark's private plane. Tony evens brings Marco so that he could stop sleeping, being impressed by the new Jericho missile. After the weapons presentation is successful Tony climbs into a military vehicle with a couple soldiers being followed by Rhodey but is stopped when Tony tells him "this is the Fun-Vee, the Hum-drum-vee is over there." So Rhodes walks away, and when the music is turned on, playing AC/DC- Back in black, the vehicle starts driving. Stark and the soldiers have fun until when a soldier and Tony are taking a picture Tony's like "Please, no gang sings. Just kidding, throw it up. Yeah, peace. I love peace." I mean, they're still having fun in that scene, but then a loud BOOM! happened when a military vehicle exploded and then another, and another, and another . Probably a bit less vehciles exploded, making it kinda sad. But then, suddenly, the convoy ran out of their truck after bullet holes hit it, leaving Tony behind. But when the soldier sitting beside him left, they all died in the war. Meanwhile, while bullet holes are shooting at Tony's door, Stark finally runs out and hides behind a rock, pulling his phone. But then, a missile landed next to him. When he took a look at it, he saw it had the "Stark Industries" logo, meaning it was one of his company's weapons. Tony ran but the missile blows up and Tony falls on the ground. When he's on the ground he saw blood on his shirt, and ripped his shirt open, with blood coming out of his body, with shrapnel shards in his chest. Tony then closes his eyes, as the scene ends. Kidnapping of Tony Stark Tony wakes up looking through a bag on his head. The bag on his head is removed by someone. He looked around and saw a group of Russians surrounding him. He was bleeding, wearing his jacket and bandages that covered his chest. The Russians were holding cameras, filming Stark. There were talking in a Russian language. The camera showed Tony strapped onto a chair and Russians were behind him (Then the screen goes black and the "Iron Man" logo appears then we go back to the scene) where, after the filming, Tony became unconscious again, where Tony is put somewhere else, lying on the bed in his cell. Tony starts screaming when he feels that his chest is being cut open, because doctor Yinsen is doing surgery on him, who removed all the shrapnel he could, and prevent the rest of the shards from killing him, he puts an electromagnet into his chest. Later, Tony wakes up in his bed and finds a tube stuck on his nose, and he tries to pull it. He doesn't know what just happened, it was strange. He ripped his bandages, and finds the electromagnet in his chest. When he does, he gasps in horror. He tries to take the water glass, but he cant. His chest is stuck to a car battery. Yinsen starts shaving, saying its an electromagnet. Just then, the door in the prison cell started to moved. The doors opened revealing Russians following a large, Russian terrorist walked up to Tony and Yinsen. Yinsen told Stark to put his hands behind head, like him. The Russian person starts talking to Stark in a Russian language. Yinsen started translating for Tony. Yinsen translates "welcome Tony Stark, the most famous mass murderer in American history, we want you to build the missile at your presentation today." The Russian man gave Stark a photo of the Jericho missile, and Tony refused. The Russians started to torture Tony in water and started shouting "Jericho!" because they wanted the weapon really badly. After Tony almost drowned, the bag on his head is put back on. Tony and Yinsen walked out of the cave, and the bag on his head is removed again by one of the Russians and when Tony saw this, he saw a valley full of Stark weapons everywhere. The Russian person asked what he thinks, and Tony said he thinks that they have a load of his weapons. The Russian person said something again and Yinsen said "Mr. Stark, this is all you have which is required to build the Jericho missile. Then, he will set you free.", and in response, Tony said "No, he won't." The Russian person then evilly smiled. Behind them in the valley, on the mountains, there was a tall, Russian man. His name was Petrovo, and he was the leader of all of the Russians. Everyone went back into the cave and Tony ordered them all the tech he needed to build the weapon. The Russians carried missiles, grenades and other explosives for Tony to reverse engineer the Jericho. Stark began forging, and melting. He ordered Yinsen to melt the palladium and Stark began working and poured the palladium into a medium ring and began designing around it. Many designs were made, until the final one was made. Just then, the lights were out in the workshop, and something lighted up on the worktable. The miniature Arc reactor lighted up, hooked onto a wired stuck on the electromagnet. Yinsen said it wasn't a missile, and Tony revealed that the reactor, based on the big one at his home, has invented to power the magnet, as well as something shown on the blueprints Stark has revealed: a suit of armor. Iron Man is born! Stark installed the power source into his chest, and said goodnight to Yinsen and went to sleep in the cave. Meanwhile, many of the Russians went outside the cave, to go camping.